QUERENCIA
by Hansolie
Summary: "Zilong, bawa aku pulang," itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Alucard setiap harinya, tetapi perlahan Martis mengubahnya. Pairing: Zilong/Alucard, Martis/Alucard. SemiCanon, slave-owner relationship, non-con, read warnings.


_ALU POV_

* * *

"Alu, lebih cepat! Kita harus lari lebih cepat!" Zilong terdengar sangat panik, dia menarik tanganku kencang dan membawaku berlari bersamanya. Larinya sangat cepat, membuatku kewalahan dan merasa akan tersandung. Tapi, bukan kakiku yang akan tersandung yang menjadi fokus pemikiranku….

 _Kurang. Kurang cepat._

Aku tau ini kecepatan maksimum Zilong _untuk sekarang_ , dan memang ini sudah sangat cepat, tapi, masih kurang. Dia akan mengejar. Mengejar dan menangkap kami.

Dia kuat. Malah terlalu kuat. Bahkan aku, seorang _demon hunter,_ dan Zilong, yang merupakan titisan naga tidak bisa menang melawannya. Padahal dia hanya sendirian, tapi dia benar-benar berbakat, piawai memainkan pedang dan menebasnya dengan presisi yang luar biasa. Tapi, yang paling mematikan adalah kemampuannya bersandiwara.

Menipu kami dengan senyuman manis, menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang ternyata hanya kebohongan belaka, perlahan menaruh benda asing ke minuman kami. Membuat kami melemah.

Aku bisa merasakan kesadaranku semakin menipis. _Sial, apa yang dia masukkan ke minumanku?!_

"Zilong, kita harus berpencar. Dia kan hanya seorang," usulku.

"Tidak, apapun yang terjadi, kita harus tetap bersama!" _ketakutan._ Itu yang kulihat di wajah Zilong.

 _Ia tahu._ Zilong tau jika kita berpencar, aku lah yang akan dia kejar. Faktanya, itulah alasan kenapa aku mengusulkannya. Setengah iblis dan manusia bisa dihargai mahal di _black market._ Apalagi, mengingat reputasi yang kubangun selama ini. Ntah berapa banyak orang yang dendam padaku karna pemburuan iblisku dan usahaku memerangi kejahatan.

Tapi, Zilong berbeda. Ia baru-baru saja terjun kemari, baru tinggal di _Land of Dawn_ beberapa bulan, tidak Seperti aku yang memang lahir di sini. Bahkan, hanya segelintir orang yang tau identitas ' _Dragon_ Son _'_ nya.

"Zi, dengarkan aku," ada nada memaksa di suaraku, "Jika terus begini, dia bisa menangkap kita berdua!"

"Hentikan! Aku tau yang akan dia kejar pasti kau! Itu kenapa kau menyarankan itu! Berhenti korbankan dirimu sendiri, Al! Aku jauh lebih memilih ditangkap bersamamu!" Zilong mengencangkan genggamannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kehidupan di sini kejam! Aku-aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melewatinya…" seberkas memori terlantar di ingatanku, tentang _demon_ yang menyekapku dan semua penyiksaan itu.

Zilong sudah membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk membalasku, menguatkan untuk terus bersama. Tapi, tidak ada kata yang keluar darinya. Dia memandang jauh ke belakang.

 _Orang itu di sini._

Dengan senapan di kedua tangannya, dan senjata lengkap menghiasi sabuknya.

* * *

QUERENCIA

 _(n) a place from which one's strength is drawn, where one feels at home, the place where you are your most authentic self_.

"Zi, bawa aku pulang."

Pairing: ZilongxAlucard, MartisxAlucard

Warning: uhm, intinya, jangan dibaca kalau belum cukup umur, ratenya pengen saya buat M, muehuehuehue ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/plak, maaf.

* * *

 _ZILONG POV_

* * *

 _Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk selalu bersamanya. Tapi apa? Aku membiarkannya diambil begitu saja dari sisiku!_

Aku ingat dengan jelas apa yang baru saja terjadi. _Hunter_ yang berdiri bangga dengan senyuman sinis, menggenggam senapan di kedua tangannya, yang salah satunya disenderkan ke bahunya.

" _Hmm, percuma saja lari. Aku, seorang bounty hunter takkan pernah membiarkan mangsanya bebas, kau tau?"_

Ucapnya dengan wajah arogan itu, ingin sekali kutonjok wajah itu. Menonjoknya hingga babak belur, dan tidak dikenali lagi.

Aku ingat rasa panik yang mulai memenuhi jiwa dan ragaku, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari genggamanku sudah dilepas oleh Alu. Aku ingat bisikannya, "Kita harus berpencar, jika tertangkap bersama, kita pasti tamat!"

"Zi! Lari!" teriaknya kencang, membuyarkan lamunanku, Alu mendorongku kencang dan dengan refleks aku berlari. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, dan dia juga berlari, ke arah berlawanan, dengan _hunter_ brengsek itu mengikutinya.

Aku segera memutar haluanku, tapi suaranya menghentikanku. Teriakan itu–

"Zi, kau akan menjemputku… pulang bersamamu kan?"

Membuatku mengerti.

Jika tidak ada jalan lain lagi.

Tapi,

"Pasti!" teriak ku keras.

Setelah itu, ingatanku buyar. Rasa kantuk dan pusing yang sangat mulai memenuhi diriku. Aku ingat aku berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga ke sebuah semak-semak yang lebat.

Kesadaranku menipis, dan aku yang terjatuh ke semak itu. ' _Semoga semak ini cukup untuk menyembunyikanku,"_ pikirku sebelum mataku terpejam melawan kehendakku.

"Alu…."

* * *

 _ALU POV_

* * *

Jalan buntu. Tentu saja, selalu begitu kan? Kesialan selalu menghantuiku. Kumpulan batu besar menghalangi jalanku, menjebakku antara kumpulan batu dan….

 _Hunter itu._

"Hehe, kau berusaha untuk menyelamatkan temanmu ya?" _hunter_ itu tersenyum, senyum yang memuakkan, "Itu manis sekali, hubungan kalian itu."

Apapun yang dia masukkan ke minumanku dan Zilong bekerja sempurna. Aku bisa merasakan kesadaran yang tipis terus menipis.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku lirih.

"Hm? Bukannya sudah jelas?" senyumannya melebar. Melihat wajah bingungku, dia melanjutkan, "Aku mau kamu."

Dia berjalan mendekat, dan aku mundur, punggungku menyentuh batu itu. Sekarang aku benar-benar terjebak. Dia menyentuh daguku dan menaikkan wajahku, mengamati dengan cermat.

"Manusia setengah iblis, seorang pemburu iblis terkenal, Alucard, benar kan?" aku bisa merasa jantungku berdetak hebat saat mendengarnya menyebut namaku. _Dia tau._

"Kau terkenal, kau tau? Tapi, selain itu," dia tersenyum dan mengamati wajahku lagi, "Ditambah dengan wajah seperti ini, kau akan terjual dengan harga fantastis!"

"Hentikan! Aku bukan benda yang bisa dijualbelikan!" mataku terasa berat… harus tetap terjaga. Aku tau itu, tapi rasanya sulit sekali.

"Hmm, kau mengantuk, sayang? Tidurlah, saat bangun nanti aku yakin kau akan terkejut," dia menahan bahuku saat melihat diriku yang semakin sempoyongan.

Kesadaranku semakin lenyap, aku terjatuh ke arahnya dan dengan cepat dia mendekapku, aku samar-samar mendengarnya, berkata, "Kau memang bukan barang, tapi peliharaan? Itu mungkin, haha."

* * *

Saat aku terbangun, hanya gelap yang kujumpa. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untukku memahami apa yang terjadi. _Kain menutupi mataku._ Kegelapan ini membuatku semakin panik, ingatan kejadian kemarin mengalir deras di pikiranku.

Aku mendengar suara dari mic.

"Ya, 300 koin perak? Ada yang ingin menawar lebih?...Tidak? Baiklah, no 24 jatuh kepada peserta no 7, selamat!"

Dan aku paham di mana aku sekarang. _Pasar gelap,_

"Baiklah, kita sudah tiba di penghubung acara kita, seperti biasa, yang terbaik selalu disimpan di akhir kan?" lanjut siapapun yang memegang _mic_ , ucapannya dibalas sorakan dan tepuk tangan meriah.

Seseorang menarikku, _mengangkatku_ , lalu menyeret ntah kemana. Yang bisa kulihat hanya gelap.

"Mari kita sambut, no 25! Sang Pemburu Iblis, Alucard!"

Dan setelah dia selesai berucap, apapun yang menghalangi pandanganku dilepas. Mempertemukan mataku dengan puluhan mata penasaran.

Aku berdiri di sebuah panggung yang cukup mewah, dan ada beberapa puluh orang berjas hitam duduk menyaksikan. Beberapa dari mereka sedang menyesap _wine._ Aku mendengar perkataan mereka, walau hanya samar-samar.

"Serius? Pemburu iblis yang terkenal itu?"

"Wah, bagaimana mereka bisa menangkapnya? Kudengar hanya sedikit yang pernah melihatnya."

"Dia manis sekali."

Apapun yang mereka katakan membuatku jijik, aku menoleh ke arah orang yang memegang _mic._ Seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas lengkap dan rambut yang disemir mengkilat.

"Tenang, hadirin. Saya akan menjelaskan tentang _item_ ini dahulu sebelum membuka penawaran."

 _Item?! Apa aku tidak terlihat seperti manusia di matamu?!_

"Seorang pemburu iblis, umur 17, wah, umur yang spesial kan?" terdengar sorakan dari penonton, "Dia sangat berbakat dan kuat, ada _bounty_ 300 koin emas hanya untuk kepalanya.

 _Eh? Bounty? Aku tidak tau itu… mungkin itu harga yang dipasang oleh orang-orang yang pernah kutangani dulu._

"Dan, yang lebih menarik lagi, dia bukan hanya manusia, tetapi juga setengah iblis!" terdengar suara terkejut dari penonton, "Darah iblisnya membuatnya abadi, awet muda, selamanya," dia mendekat dan mengangkat wajahku untuk dilihat penonton.

"Bayangkan seseorang yang kuat, dan dengan wajah sempurna seperti ini ada di bawah kuasamu. Selamanya." Aku bisa melihat jelas, tatapan antusias penonton.

Aku mengedarkan mataku ke segala penjuru, dan menemukan sepasang mata merah menyala menatapku intens. Dia tersenyum, tatapannya menunjukkan rasa ingin yang sangat.

 _Zilong, tolong aku._

"Yaa, mari kita buka penawarannya mulai dari 300 koin emas," Pembawa acara itu melepaskan tangannya dari daguku. Aku pun menunduk, takut.

"Ya, 350 koin emas, ada lagi?"

"Oh! 500 koin emas!"

"600 koin emas,"

Para penonton itu sibuk memperebutkan penawaran tertinggi… untuk membeliku. Penawarannya semakin lama semakin tinggi, bahkan sudah melewati seribu koin emas.

"3000 koin emas!" seorang pria– Dia, dia yang tadi menatapku dengan mata merah menyalanya! –mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum arogan. Setelah dia mengucapkan penawarannya, para penonton berdecak kagum dan kesal.

"Wah! 3000 koin emas? Ini rekor terbaru! Adakah yang ingin menawar lebih?"

 _Hening. Tentu saja, 3000 koin emas itu jumlah yang besar! Dengan uang sebanyak itu, aku bisa membantu banyak desa untuk membeli beras dan kebutuhan pokok lainnya! Bahkan, aku bisa membeli rumah besar dengan kuda sebagai bonusnya!_

"Yak, jika tidak ada penawaran lagi, item no 25 jatuh kepada peserta no 2! Tuan Martis! Terima kasih untuk pembelian ya!" _mc_ itu tersenyum lebar, "Nah, sekian acara lelang hari ini, kita akan mengadakan lagi bulan depan, untuk informasi lebih lanjut akan kami sampaikan nanti. Bagi para pembeli, Anda dapat mengikuti saya ke belakang panggung untuk mengambil _item_ Anda."

Penonton bertepuk tangan lagi dan setelah beberapa lama, mereka mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangan ini. _Kecuali beberapa tentunya._

Pria yang membeliku, berjalan mendekat dan menghampiriku, menatapku intens, yang kubalas dengan tatapan benci.

"Jangan menatapku seperti ini, sayang, kau seharusnya senang aku yang membelimu bukan yang lain," ujarnya sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku berusaha menjauhkan kepalaku dari tangannya.

"Martis! Senang berbisnis denganmu lagi!" _mc_ itu mendekati kami sambil membawa sebuah _remote_ kecil yang aneh, "Ini, _item_ yang kau beli kali ini cukup berbahaya, tau? Jadi kami menyediakan ini," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan _remote_ itu ke orang yang ia panggil 'Martis'.

Martis mengambil _remote itu_ dan menekan salah satu tombolnya. Apa fungsinya _remote_ it–

"Gah, Argh," Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang sangat menjalar dari leherku. Rasanya seperti disambar petir, sakit sekali. Air mata menetes tanpa ijinku.

"Ah, maaf, sayang! Harusnya aku tidak menekannya!" Martis segera berlutut dan menatapku khawatir. _Pembohong._

Rasa sakit itu bertahan bahkan setelah satu menit berlalu, aku meraih leherku, dan merabanya. Hanya untuk menemukan sebuah kalung besi tebal yang melingkarinya.

"A-ap–" Aku berusaha menyusun kata, tetapi rasa sakitnya terlalu hebat, aku berusaha melepas kalung itu, mencakar leherku. Mengingat tangan kananku yang merupakan tangan iblis dengan cakar tajam, leherku mulai berdarah dan Martis dengan segera menahan kedua tanganku, dan mendekapku kencang.

Setelah tiga menit berlalu, rasa sakitnya memudar, aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran penuhku, "A-apa itu?" tanyaku. Aku bisa merasakan air mataku mulai menetes.

"Itu yang menjadi bukti kalau hidupmu bukan milikmu lagi, tapi milik tuanmu," ujar _mc_ tadi.

Aku bisa merasakan ketakutan dan kepanikkan mulai memenuhiku, "Tidak, tidak, tidak!" aku berusaha memberontak dari dekapannya, "Lepaskan! Lepas! Aku bukan mainanmu! Aku manusia! Lepa–"

 _Jleb,_ ada yang menyuntikkan leherku dengan cairan yang kuyakinin berisi obat tidur. Obat tidur itu sangat kuat, karna dalam sekejap, kantuk menyerang.

Saat pandanganku semakin gelap, aku mendengar "tuan" baruku berbisik _'maaf'_ berkali-kali.

* * *

 _Lembut._

Itu yang kurasa pertama kali saat aku bangun. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat di mana aku berada.

Sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas yang dihiasi wallpaper elegan berwarna _soft cream_ dan merah maroon dengan jendela putih besar dengan gorden _maroon_ juga. Terdapat banyak perabotan kayu antik yang terlihat mahal.

Aku memandang tempatku tidur, sebuah tempat tidur kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran indah yang mendetail. Dihiasi penutup kain berwarna maroon yang senada dengan gorden jendela. Kasurnya berwarna putih Gading dan sangat empuk dan lembut.

 _Dimana ini?_

Aku mengelus kasur ini, dan niatku untuk kembali tidur sangat besar. _Ini tempat tidur terbaik yang pernah kucoba._

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas peristiwa kemarin, aku perlahan mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuh kalung yang membelenggu leherku.

 _Dingin besi._

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa aku bisa kabur? Tapi ada kalung ini… tidak mungkin lagi bagiku untuk kabur. Apa Zilong berhasil kabur ya? Kuharap iya….

Aku memandang pintu besar kayu itu. _Apa dikunci?_ Aku berjalan dan mencoba memutar kenopnya.

 _Cklek._

 _Eh?_ Terbuka! Aku segera membuka pintu itu dan memandang keluar. Menemukan dua pasang mata merah memandangku.

Penjaga.

Pintu ini dikawal dua penjaga!

Aku langsung menutup pintu dan bersandar di belakangnya, "Tidak, tidak mungkin untuk kabur!" tapi, bukan Alucard namanya jika hanya begini saja sudah menyerah!

Aku berjalan ke jendela dan menyibak gordennya, cahaya terang menerpa wajahku. Aku membukanya dan memandang ke bawah.

Lantai 3.

Aku bisa melompat dan kabur dari sini! Menyadari itu, aku langsung naik ke kusen jendela dan bersiap melompat. Aku pun terjun tanpa ragu, tapi sepasang tangan langsung memeluk pinggangku kuat.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan mati walau melompat dari lantai tiga, tapi aku tidak mau kau terluka walaupun kau bisa bergenerasi, ok?" ucap suara yang kudengar kemarin.

Suara pemilik mata merah yang menatapku penuh ingin kemarin.

"Lebih baik aku mati saja," balasku tajam.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu," dia terlihat marah, "Sudah, sudah, ayo kita sarapan, aku sudah menyuruh kok untuk memasak masakan terbaik mereka lho!"

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan dia dengan seenaknya menarik tanganku. Genggamannya tidak kuat, bahkan bisa dibilang dia menarikku dengan lembut, seakan takut akan menyakitiku.

Dia membawaku ke ruangan besar dengan meja panjang yang diatas ya terdapat berbagai hidangan mewah yang terlihat sangat enak, dan sangat-amat menggodaku.

"Ugh," aku berusaha menahan nafsu makanku.

"Sini," dia menarikku ke salah satu kursi dan aku menurutnya tanpa perlawanan.

Setelahnya, aku hanya diam, memandang makanan yang ada dengan tatapan ingin.

"Ayo, dimakan dong," melihatku yang tidak merespon apa-apa, dia mengambil sebuah piring dan menaruh berbagai macam makanan di atasnya, "Nah, ayo dong," dia meletakkan piring penuh makanan itu di depanku.

Aku hanya menatap piringnya, "Ayo dong, apa perlu kusuapi?" tanyanya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Ah, namaku Martis," jawabnya.

"Aku tau itu, bukan namamu yang kutanya," balasku.

"Oh itu, kau tau kaum Shura kan? Aku rajanya."

Kaum Shura… kaum yang kuat dan suka bertarung itu? Dan ini raja ya?! Bagaimana aku bisa kabur kalau begini caranya?

"Kenapa kau… m-membeliku?" tanyaku ragu.

"Karna aku cinta padamu, tentu saja!" dia terlihat serius walau senyum lebar terpapar di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya, kan? Rasanya jika dibilang, 'cinta' itu terlalu jauh, dan terdengar menjijikan.

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi kemarin bukanlah pertemuan pertama kita," jawabnya yang menjawab pertanyaanku, "Dulu kau pernah menyelamatkanku, _aah,_ itu momen terindah dalam hidupku, kau tau?"

Aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Tidak ingat, tuh.

"Kau benar-benar lupa ya?" dia terlihat kecewa, "Waktu itu kita pernah bertemu, kau ingat saat disekap di penjara _Alice?"_

Alice. Ratu _demon_ yang membuatku kehilangan setengah kemanusiaanku. Tentu saja aku ingat.

Aku tidak menjawab, dan hanya menatapnya, menunggunya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku dulu juga sempat tertangkap, waktu itu kau masih sekitar sembilan tahun, kurasa. Mereka mengurungku di sel di sampingmu dan tidak memberiku makan sama sekali, dan kau dengan senyumanmu membagi semua makanan yang kau dapat padaku, apa kau ingat?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membelakakkan mataku, _jadi dia orang itu? Sudah lama sekali, pantas aku tidak ingat._

"Dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau ingat."

Aku kembali menatapnya lagi, "Kau menganggapku penolongmu, kan?"

Dia menganggukan antusias, "Ya! Bahkan, segalanya!"

"Kalau begitu, berbalasbudilah, lepaskan aku," ucapku serius.

"Tidak."

"A-apa? K-kau tidak bisa memperbudak orang yang kau anggap pahlawanmu!" seruku histeris, aku mencekram bajunya, berusaha memberinya tatapan intens, walau dia lebih tinggi dariku.

"Habisnya, kalau tidak ada belenggu ini," dia menunjuk ke arah kalung di leherku, "Kau akan meninggalkanku, dan aku tidak mau itu."

"Aku manusia! Aku bukan mainanmu! Apalagi budak! Lepaskan kalung sialan ini!" seruku, "Ini jauh lebih buruk dari eksekusi, lebih baik kau membunuhku saja!"

 _Plak._

"Hentikan omonganmu! Kalau kau terus bertingkah seperti ini, aku tidak akan ragu untuk membuatmu merasakan alam di bawah sadar seperti kemarin!" ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan _remote_ itu dengan tangannya.

Aku terdiam, mengingat rasa sakit kemarin membuatku bergidik takut, wajahku memucat. Martis melihatnya dan ekspresi bersalah terpampang di wajahnya. Apalagi, saat dia melihat bekas kemerahan di pipiku akibat tamparannya

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak mau kau pergi dari sisiku," dia mengelus tanganku, setelah mengantongi kembali _remote_ itu, "Sudahlah, mari makan… ya?" ada nada memelas di suaranya. Dia mengelus pipiku lembut.

 _Tidak ada gunanya berdebat,_ aku pun mengangguk saja.

Aku menatap piring yang disajikan di depanku, berisi banyak makanan mewah yang hanya pernah kudengar dari cerita orang-orang. Dengan sedikit ragu, aku mengambil daging domba yang dibakar dengan saus menggunakan tanganku, dan melahapnya.

 _Enak!_ Aku segera menerjang sajian lainnya dengan antusias, melupakan situasi sekarang. Tak menunggu lama, aku sudah menghabiskan sekitar 1/3 dari makanan yang ada.

Saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, dia menatapku intens sambil tersenyum, membuatku sadar akan tindakanku. Aku menunduk malu, ugh, kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan nafsu makanku di saat seperti ini?!

"Ah, ada sesuatu di wajahmu," dia meraih Bibirku dan mengambil nasi yang tertempel di wajahku dan memakannya, "Bilang saja yang mana favoritmu, biar kusuruh koki untuk Memasaknya lagi."

"Uh, terima kasih," Kupikir dia akan mengkomentari caraku makan, Zilong biasa akan menceramahiku tiap kali aku makan dengan tanganku.

"Sama-sama," dia tersenyum lebar dan lanjut makan sambil terus menatapku.

Aku melanjutkan makanku dengan _sedikit_ lebih pelan, dan mungkin _elegan._ Aku mencoba memakai sendok yang ada untuk mencoba sup sapi itu, tapi jatuhnya malah seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar makan.

"Hm? Kau tidak bisa memakai sendok?" tanyanya.

"Aku bukan kidal, ok? Tangan kananku seperti ini, jadi terpaksa aku memakai tangan kiriku," sahutku berusaha membela diri.

"Hmm, mau kusuapi?" dengan cekatan dia mengambil mangkuk sup dan sendok, tapi kubalas dengan gelengan kuat, dia terlihat sedikit sakit hati.

Aku mengacuhkannya dan kembali fokus ke sajian yang ada, aku mengambil sebuah roti dan melahapnya. Tak lama, nafasku memburu dan wajahku memerah. Melihatku, Martis segera menghampiriku, khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya panik.

"Uh," sulit sekali untuk bernafas rasanya, "Kacang. Aku–hah… hah… –alergi." jawabku susah payah.

Martis panik dan segera memanggil dokter terbaiknya, tau betul jika alergi dapat berakibat fatal. Dalam sekejap, dokter sudah datang dan menanganiku. Setelah beberapa menit, Kondisi ku membaik.

"Beraninya kau!" _suara Martis!_ Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan melihatnya berdiri di hadapan seorang klan Shura wanita yang sudah cukup berumur. Pedang di kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau… pengantinmu alergi kacang!" sahut wanita itu panik.

 _Tunggu, apa?! Pengantin?_ Tapi, pikiranku dengan cepat berubah fokus, saat Martis mulai mengayunkan pedangnya. Sebelum terjadi hal yang diinginkan, aku segera berlari di antara mereka berdua.

"I-ini bukan salahnya! Hentikan!" pintaku.

"Alergi itu bisa membunuh, Alu! Kau kira aku akan membiarkan wanita itu tetap hidup setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu?!" Martis terlihat marah.

 _Duh, apaan sih ini, ini terlalu hiperbola dan menyebalkan._

"K-kalau kau membunuhnya, siapa yang akan memasak untukku?" suaraku terdengar panik.

"Aku bisa menyewa koki lain untukmu," _Argh, dasar orang kaya!_

"Kumohon?" aku memberinya tatapanku yang paling memelas, dan tidak perlu sedetik, dia sudah luluh.

"Tentu, apapun untukmu. Tapi, bisa kah kau memberitahuku makanan apa saja yang bisa dan tidak bisa kau makan?" tanyanya, yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

Aku pun menghabiskan sekitar lima menit untuk memberitahu wanita koki tadi tentang makanan yang aman bagiku, dan aku dengan liciknya, mem _blacklist_ sayuran. _Zilong tidak akan senang saat tahu, tentu saja._

"Hei, sayang," panggil Martis yang hanya kubalas dengan alis bertaut, "Ayo ikut aku," dia menggenggam tanganku lagi, seenaknya saja.

"Kemana?" tanyaku.

"Toko butik favoritku, ayo," sahut ya senang.

Mendengar kata 'Butik', aku dengan refleks menatap penampilanku. Bajuku sudah diganti dengan kemana putih panjang dan celana _sport._ Kok aku baru sadar ya….

Aku membiarkannya menarikku ke dalam sebuah karavan yang terlihat amat sangat elegan dan mahal yang terhubung dengan dua ekor kuda putih yang cantik.

Kami duduk berhadapan, aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan tatapan ya dan memandang ke luar jendela. Perjalanan berjalan mulus– tanpa pembicaraan, sampai Martis membuka mulutnya.

"Kau suka baju seperti apa?" tanyanya.

"Uh, kenapa bertanya padaku?" tanyaku balik.

"Karena kita akan ke butik untuk membeli baju untukmu," jawabnya santai, "Hm, kalau begini, sampai di sana, kau pilih saja baju yang kau suka!"

"Uh, oke," jawabku ragu.

* * *

Tak lama, kita sudah sampai di sebuah gedung besar bergaya romawi yang didominasi warna gading putih yang dihiasi pilar-pilar marmer yang indah. Tulisan 'Boutique' terpampang jelas di sana.

Saat masuk, aku melihat ratusan, bahkan ribuan baju-baju yang terpasang indah di rak maupun pada manekuin. _Wih, ini kali pertama aku melihat baju sebanyak ini sekaligus._

"Ayo, pilih saja," ujar Martis tersenyum, "Ambil saja manapun yang kau mau, atau kau mau aku pilihkan?"

Aku menggeleng, khawatir jika dia akan memilih baju yang aneh-aneh, "Aku bisa sendiri."

"Haha, baiklah kalau begitu, silakan," balas Martis, "Aku juga akan mencari baju untuk diriku, jadi nikmati saja waktumu di sini."

Setelah dia pergi, aku mulai menjelajahi tempat ini, berjalan santai sambil mengelus tiap pakaian yang kujumpai, _lembutnya._ Aku berkeliling, berharap menemukan pakaian yang menarik perhatianku.

Sebenarnya, ada satu pakaian yang benar-benar tipeku. Aku mengangkat setelan itu dan mengamatinya. Pakaian ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan baju perangku yang biru itu, yah, kecuali yang ini lebih berkualitas.

(a/n: Bayangkan saja baju yang dimaksud Alu itu seperti skinnya yang 'Romantis Fantasy', soalnya itu tuh skin fav saya :'))/plak)

Aku mengamatinya lebih dalam, melihat apa ada cacat atau tidak, ya sudah pasti tidak ada. Pakaian ini sempurna. Apalagi, ada dalam satu set, kemeja, mantel, celana, sepatu, dan ornamen penghias. Terakhir, aku mengecek harganya, mungkin hanya beberapa koin perak kan ya–

…

150 koin emas?

 _Seriously?_

Refleks aku menaruh kembali pakaian itu, ugh, itu kan upahku selama tiga bulan. Aku menatap label harga itu tajam, 'Turun kek, kemahalan tau!'

"Kau suka baju itu?" Tiba-tiba Martis sudah ada di belakangku. Refleks aku terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang dengan tajam, sambil menampar wajahnya sekuat tenaga, tidak sengaja.

Yha, tau sendiri lah ya tenagaku. Martis terkapar di lantai beberapa saat, "Kau seharusnya tidak mengagetkanku!" seruku panik.

"Ah, tidak apa, aku suka kok saat kamu kasar begini," dia bersemu sedikit.

… _udah gila._ "Oh, baguslah kalau begitu," balasku acuh.

"Seleramu memang baju yang seperti ini ya?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat baju tadi, "Ini mirip dengan baju birumu, ugh, sumpah deh, mengingat baju birumu dulu itu… pernah kau cuci ga sih?"

Aku membuang wajahku, "Diamlah!" kan cowok gapapa jorok, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau taruh di mana bajuku itu?"

"Ah, jangan khawatir, aku menyuruh pembantuku mencucinya… berkali-kali sampai bersih," dia tersenyum lebar, minta ditonjok deh. Dia mengambil satu set pakaian tadi, "Kau tidak mau yang lain selain ini?"

"Eh? Kau mau membelikan ya?" tanyaku kaget.

"Sudah pasti kan?" tanyanya bingung, "Pilihlah baju yang lain untuk kau kenakan sehari-hari."

"T-tidak perlu! Ugh, kau tidak perlu membelikanku apa-apa!" jawabku kalap.

"Nah, aku suka kok, jangan khawatir," dia tersenyum kecil, "Ambil saja manapun yang kau mau, aku mampu bayar kok."

Aku hanya memandangnya menjauh. Dia bilang ambil saja apapun yang kumau kan? Baiklah, akan kubuat bangkrut kau!

* * *

Tamatnya, kami pulang dengan segerobak penuh pakaian, kukira semua pakaian mahal yang kuminta akan membuat Martis kesal padaku, tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia masih tersenyum, bahkan setelah dia membayar ribuan koin emas di kasir tadi.

"Kalau kau mau kemari lagi untuk membeli baju, bilang saja ya," dia tersenyum senang.

Ugh, membuatnya membenci karena menguras dompetnya bukan _option_ yang tepat. Bukan dia yang kesal, malah aku yang yang emosi melihat uang yang dihamburkan.

"Ugh, ya, pasti. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," balasnya. Dia mengambil sebuah jam saku dan mengamatinya, "Duh, sudah jam segini, kita harus cepat."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah, kau akan tau nanti, tunggu saja!" dia tersenyum, yalord, kenapa senyumannya ga lenyap-lenyap?!

"Baiklah," jawabku singkat.

Sesampainya di rumah Martis, yang menurutku lebih mirip istana. Eh, tunggu, dia kan raja… berarti, ya ini istana– Sesampainya di istana Martis, dia langsung menyuruhku pergi mandi, dengan ancaman, "Kau pilih mau mandi sendiri atau bersamaku?" yang otomatis membuatku berlari ke kamar mandi.

Selesai aku mandi, setelan yang baru dibeli sudah ada di depan pintu, sudah dicuci juga. _Cepat sekali…_ aku pun mengenakannya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Martis langsung membuka pintu kamar yang kudiami.

"Ketuk dulu!" seruku panik.

"Maaf, maaf, ayo ikut aku!" balas Martis yang aku turuti. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah syal besar berwarna putih, "Pakai ini untuk menutupi kalung mu…" dia terdiam sebentar mengamati pakaianku, "Ugh, kancing sampai atas dong! Jangan umbar-umbar seperti ini!" serunya sambil mengancingi kemeja yang kubiarkan terbuka. Aku hanya bisa diam melihat tingkahnya.

"Hari ini, ada perayaan kemenangan klan Shura yang ke-8, jadi ada pesta," sahutnya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Aku harus ikut?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja! Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan, dan aku mau kau mendengarnya!" sahutnya antusias.

"Uh, baiklah."

Pesta itu diadakan di sebuah ruangan yang sangat amat luas, dengan banyak meja dipenuhi makanan. Pelayan-pelayan sibuk melayani semua tamu yang datang, mungkin ada ratusan orang yang datang. Ramai sekali, dan keinginan kembali ke kamar semakin besar.

"Tetaplah bersamaku," bisik Martis yang kubalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Kalau seramai ini, aku bisa kabur kan? Aku hanya perlu menunggu saat yang tepat.

Maka, saat Martis sibuk berbincang dengan orang-orang yang tidak kukenal, aku menyelinap diam-diam menjauh darinya. Kemampuan yang kupelajari dari seorang pembunuh bayaran terkenal, Natalia.

Aku ingat sekali jika ruangan pesta ini berhubung langsung dengan pintu keluar. Aku berjalan menuju jalan keluar, perlahan-lahan namun pasti, sampai suara itu menghentikanku.

"Alucard?"

Aku refleks menoleh dan menemukan pria besar berotot dan rekannya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Wah, wah, senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu," balas pria itu. Aku berusaha Mengingat-ingat siapa pria ini sebenarnya dan apa masalahnya denganku. _Nihil. Dia siapa sih?_

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku singkat.

"Aku hanya pria yang bisnisnya kau hancurkan, kau ingat saat kau menyelinap ke pabrikku dan menghancurkannya? Aku nyaris bangkrut karnamu, kau tau?!"

Aku mengamati wajah pria itu, _Oh!_ Dia pemilik pabrik yang memproduksi obat terlarang itu dan mengedarkannya seenak jidatnya, aku ingat aku dan Zilong diminta bantuan oleh penduduk setempat untuk menghancurkan pabrik itu.

"Ah, kau pantas mendapatkannya toh," jawabku tak acuh dan kembali berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, melihat tindakan, pria itu langsung mencengkram bahuku kasar.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan selamat setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kan?" tanyanya, aku bisa melihat urat timbul di kepala botaknya, rekannya juga mendekatiku.

"Tidak, tentu tidak, tapi, memangnya kau bisa apa?" aku tersenyum arogan, "Kau menantang pemburu iblis legendaris, tidak sadarkah kau?"

"Sombong sekali," ujarnya sambil mengambil senjata dari kantung jasnya, sebuah pistol hitam. Sementara rekannya mengeluarkan pedang yang panjang dan terlihat tajam. Orang-orang sekitar hanya menatap kami sesaat, mungkin pertarungan sudah menjadi hal biasa dalam perayaan ini.

Aku _men-summon_ pedangku, tapi tidak, tidak ada yang muncul. _Kenapa pedangku tidak terpanggil?_ Pikirku panik. Aku segera mundur beberapa langkah saat rekannya mengayunkan pedangnya.

 _Ugh,_ tidak apa, paling tidak aku masih bisa memakai _skill_ ku yang itu. _Fission wave!_ Saat aku mengaktifkannya, semua _damage_ yang kubuat pada musuhku akan menyembuhkan semua luka apapun yang kudapat, dan juga menambah kekuatanku.

Aku menatap mereka tajam, perlahan mengaktifkan _skill_ terbaikku, membakar mataku dalam merah hingga biru dalam mataku lenyap, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan memenuhi ragaku–

"Argh!" leherku seakan terbakar, rasanya sama seperti saat _remote_ itu ditekan hari itu, kalung ini… apa kalung ini juga akan otomatis menyengatku saat aku mengaktifkan _skill_ bertarungku? Apa ini juga yang membuatku tidak bisa memanggil pedangku?

"Haha, kami belum mulai menyerang dan kau sudah berteriak kesakitan?" tawa pria itu sambil mendekatiku, "Hm, cahaya apa yang ada di lehermu?" tanyanya sambil menyibak syal yang melingkari leherku. Di saat kalung ini bekerja, kalung ini mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan.

"Eh? Kalung ini kan?" pria itu tersenyum lebar dan menjambak rambutku, "Haha, kau ternyata hanya seorang budak ya sekarang? Berani sekali berbicara lancang denganku? Siapa tuanmu, hm?"

"Ah, lepas," ucapku lirih, "Ahn."

 _Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit._

"Jangan mendesah seperti itu dengan wajah memerah, kau menaikkan libidoku, tau," wajahnya terlihat merah, walau pandanganku kabur aku tetap bisa melihat semu di wajahnya. Menjijikan.

"Argh," aku mengerang kesakitan, "P-panas," ucapku sambil berusaha melepas kalung ini, leherku berdarah, aku tau itu. Tapi sakit karna luka leherku tidak sebanding dengan sengatan ini. _Sakit, "Ahh."_

Tiba-tiba pria itu mengangkatku di pundaknya dan membawaku ke sebuah ruangan, lebih tepatnya kamar tamu, "Jaga pintunya," perintahnya pada rekannya.

"A-apa?" ucapku saat dia menghempasku ke kasur yang ada, panik mulai tumbuh, "Kau? Apa yang– hah… –kau ingin lakukan?!"

"Jujur saja," dia meraih daguku dan mencium bibirku kasar, "Kau menggugah, kau tau? Mengingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, apa yang akan kulakukan padamu setara kan?" dia tersenyum penuh nafsu.

"Tidak, Ugh," aku berusaha mengatur nafasku, "Hentikan, kumohon," panik semakin menjadi saat dia mulai melepas kancing kemejaku perlahan dan menyibak mantelku kasar.

"Ah, rasanya luar biasa ya, seseorang yang biasanya selalu gagah, kuat, arogan, memohon belas kasihan dariku," dia tertawa, "Ah, aku iri sekali dengan siapapun yang membelimu, pasti rasanya luar biasa, memilikimu setiap malamnya."

Air mata mulai mengumpul, antara karna rasa sakit ini dan karna perkataannya. Aku berusaha menjauh darinya, aku tau betul apa yang ia ingin lakukan padaku. Hanya satu yang ada dalam pikiranku. _Zilong._

"Hentikan," aku terisak, "Hentikan!"

Aku bisa merasakan pria itu mulai melucuti pakaianku, dia menekan dengan tubuhnya, duduk di atasku, mencegah semua pergerakkanku. Aku tidak menahan air mataku lagi, membiarkannya mengalir, selagi aku menjerit tolong.

"Hentikan! Tolong siapapun!" teriakanku terdengar lemah, sakit masih menjalar dari leherku, "Zilong… tolong," aku merasa beban yang sedari tadi menekan perutku hilang. Mendengar suara darah tercipta dan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Alucard."

Suara itu…

Martis…

Kan?

* * *

A/N

Saya lagi pengen buat MarAlu, yang Martisnya tuh kek _suga daddy_ , duh, kan pas tuh kebetulan Martis emang punya status raja.

Sekalian memuaskan keinginan bikin sesuatu yang kinky, _slave &owner relationship. _

Jujur saya bingung kalau di fanfic yg ini, Alunya mau sama Zilong ato Martis,,

BUTUH PENDAPAT KALIAN :'8

JAWAB DI REVIEW DONG

*Saya minta maaf kalau ada kata yang aneh, saya pakai autocorrect soalnya. Capek, ngetik aja saya belom lulus, typo di mana-mana.

Anyway, SEMOGA SUKA YA

FAV AMA FOLLOW UGA BOLEH

Sedikit curhatan saja,

Yang paling bikin saya semangat buat up fanfic lagi itu reviewnya :')

Thanks yha sudah baca

Mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya

Ea

-Hansolie


End file.
